Driving licence in Singapore
A driver licence (or driving licence) is required in Singapore before a person is allowed to drive a motor vehicle of any description on a road in the country. Like many other countries in the world, an individual must possess a valid driving licence before being permitted to drive on the road, and driving licence holders are subject to all traffic rules. The minimum age to drive a motor vehicle and getting a Qualified Driving Licence (QDL) in Singapore is 18 years old. Classes of driving licence The classification of motor vehicles and eligibility of a driving licence in Singapore is as follows: Types of driving licence * Provisional Driving Licence (PDL) - possessed by learners in driving schools. A PDL can only be applied after passing the Basic Theory Test, which can be taken at any of the established driving schools in Singapore. The PDL is required before any person can start learning to drive on public roads and operating a motorcar. This licence itself carries several restrictions, some of which are listed below: ** A Certified Driving Instructor (CDL) must be present to guide the learner driver. ** A learner driver is not allowed to use the expressway. ** A learner driver is not allowed to use certain roads. ** A "L" plate must be placed at the front and rear of the car. :Upon the passing of a Final Theory Test, the learner driver can then proceed to take the Practical Driving Test. * Qualified Driving Licence (QDL) - full licence. On passing the Practical Driving Test, a driving licence will be issued. The licence holder will undergo a 1 year probation period, in which he is required to display the probationary licence plate, a triangular plate, at the top right portion of the front windscreen and the rear windscreen. If the licence holder accumulates more than 12 demerit points within the probationary year, the licence will be revoked. * Vocational Driving Licence (VDL) - a special driving licence for commercial vehicle drivers of taxi and bus. There are two types of VDL, General Bus Driver Vocational Licence and Taxi Driver Vocational Licence. To apply for the general bus driver vocational licence, the applicant must have a Class 3 Singapore driving licence with at least one year's driving experience and a clean driving record. To apply for the taxi driver vocational licence, the applicant must be a Singapore Citizen of at least 30 years of age and have a qualified Class 3 Singapore driving licence with at least one year's driving experience and a clean driving record. Conversion of driving licence Foreigners holding foreign driving licence and intend to remain in Singapore for less than twelve months are not required to convert their foreign driving licence to a Singapore driving licence. They may drive in Singapore with a valid foreign driving licence. However, if the licence is not in English, in addition to a valid foreign driving licence, they are required to have an International Driving Permit. If an International Driving Permit is not available, an official translation of the driving licence in English is required. To convert to a Singapore driving licence, the foreigner is required to pass the Basic Theory Test (BTT) for familiarisation of traffic rules and Singapore's Highway Code pertaining to traffic related issues specific to Singapore. A Singapore Permanent Resident (PR) who wishes to drive in Singapore is required to convert his foreign driving licence after becoming a PR. External links *Singapore Traffic Police's website on Driving in Singapore Singapore Category:Road transport in Singapore